You are the love of my life
by vanessamatos
Summary: Navid vai até a casa da Adrianna buscando ajuda, é a primeira vez que freqüenta o local após o termino trágico do namorado. Adrianna ver nessa visita uma ponta de esperança para o recomeço do amor épico dos dois.


**Titulo: You are the love of my life****  
****Autor: Nessa_Matos****  
****Categoria: Challenge Abril/2010, Reconciliação, 2ª temporada****  
****Shipper: Navid/Adrianna(90210)****  
****Classificação: NC-17****  
****Beta: gabymatos****  
****Capitulos: 1 (One-Shot)****  
****Completa: Sim****  
****Advertência: Pode contém spoilers sobre a segunda temporada da série******

**Resumo:**_Navid vai até a casa da Adrianna buscando ajuda, é a primeira vez que freqüenta o local após o termino trágico do namorado. Adrianna ver nessa visita uma ponta de esperança para o recomeço do amor épico dos dois._

**You are the love of my life**

Adrianna Tate Duncan sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo. A solidão era de longe o maior dos seus problemas. Culpava-se internamente por ter afastado do seu convívio as pessoas que mais amava. Suas duas grandes amigas Naomi e Silver, e o grande amor da sua vida Navid. A última coisa que quis foi afastá-los, mas suas ações a trouxeram a situação que vivenciava em desespero.

Ter beijado Teddy Montgomery e terminado seu namoro com o Navid para poder sair com ele foi um ato insensato e cruel. Magoou e machucou profundamente o homem que amava. O mais perfeito dos namorados. Aquele que ficou ao seu lado quando a droga consumiu sua vida e sensatez, e apoiou quando a gravidez inesperada quase a levou ao desespero. Foi em seu ombro que chorou quando teve que abrir mão do fruto em seu ventre. Ter aberto mão do seu bebê foi o certo a se fazer com toda problemática da situação, mas não diminuía a dor da perda em seu peito. E Navid esteve ao seu lado enxugando cada lágrima lhe proferindo palavras de apoio, consolo e amor. E como retribuiu? Descartando-se dele quando tornou-se inconveniente para satisfazer seus desejos. Fora estúpida, e quando quis voltar atrás era tarde demais. A verdade já era conhecida, e transformou o amor que ele sentia em ódio, e ela mereceu isso.

Tentou desesperadamente reconquistá-lo. Compôs até uma música estúpida. Mas, o desprezo e abandono fora dilacerador demais. E procurou refúgio novamente nas drogas. Tornando-se novamente uma viciada. Drogando-se no banheiro, roubando dinheiro das amigas, e principalmente mentindo para elas traindo a confiança depositada novamente em si. Levando-as a se afastarem tornando-a essa solitária que agora era.

Foi preciso vê-lo ferido para que acordasse e percebe-se o problema. Vê-lo deitado naquela cama tão machucado a fez entender que precisava desesperadamente se recuperar, ficar sóbria, limpa, reconquistar seus amigos e acima de tudo ser merecedora novamente do amor do Navid.

NM

Chegava de mais uma reunião no AA, quando o avista sentado nas escadas que dão para a varanda da sua casa. Seu coração inicialmente palpitou aceleradamente como se fosse sair pela boca a qualquer instante, sentiu suas mãos suarem, e o ar entrar e sair do seu peito com mais intensidade. Ultimamente trocavam apenas poucas palavras pelos corredores da escola. Ele sempre gentil e educado. Mas, agora Navid estava ali, em sua casa, a sua espera. E foi impossível não fantasiar que isso pudesse significar o recomeço da grande história de amor dos dois.

Estaciona seu automóvel, pega sua pequena bolsa, respira fundo e anda em sua direção tentando controlar a ebulição de emoções que tomou conta do seu corpo e da sua mente.

-Ei!- É a única palavra que conseguiu sair dos seus lábios ao sentir o par de olhos verdes lhe encarando intensamente.

-Ei! Desculpa por vim sem avisar- Responde Navid passando a mão nervosa sobre os cabelos deixando-os desgrenhados.

-Você é de casa- Rebate Adrianna, passando por ele, e abrindo a enorme porta de madeira- Fica a vontade- Responde dando passagem ao jovem.

-Sua mãe pediu que esperasse aqui dentro, mas preferi ficar aqui fora- Conta assim que entrou na casa.

-Que besteira Navid, independente do que aconteceu, somos amigos, ou não somos?- Ela tinha muito medo do que ele poderia responder.

-Claro- Fala sem nem ao menos pensar na resposta sentando-se no enorme sofá.

-Aceita algo para beber?- Pergunta ainda meio nervosa com a presença dele ali na sua casa, depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eles.

-Não. Obrigado. Estou bem- Responde com um tom de voz tranqüilo deixando-a mais confortável e menos receosa.

Ade senta-se no sofá também com poucos centímetros separando os dois. Vira-se e seus olhos verdes encaram os dele. Navid pode notar o brilho intenso que brotava naquele par de esmeraldas e sentiu seu peito inflar, e seu coração doer por ela não ser mais dele, por estarem separados, por toda a dor que lhe causou.

O silêncio que inicialmente não era constrangedor passou a incomodar. Navid respira fundo, tomando coragem para continuar com o que veio fazer.

-Bem. Deve se está perguntando o por que dessa minha visita assim repetina- Começa lentamente tentando ganhar a coragem para continuar.

-Sim. Não vou negar estou completamente maravilhada em te ver aqui, mas ao mesmo tempo temerosa sem saber ao certo o motivo- Constata de modo sincero e gentil.

-Soube por sua mãe que estava na reunião do AA. Como estão as coisas?- Havia tanta preocupação em seu tom de voz que a fez sentisse como uma criança pequena sendo vigiada.

-As coisas estão tranqüilas. Finalmente. Calmas até demais- Responde com sinceridade- Depois que passa o período da abstinência as coisas ficam mais fáceis de lidar- Deixa as coisas saírem levemente pelos lábios

-Fico feliz em saber que está bem e se recuperando- Constata com sinceridade

-É. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. Mesmo depois de tudo que lhe fiz passar. Por todo o sofrimento que lhe causei- Ade segurou o choro que quis vim pela garganta, e as lágrimas que queriam deslizar pela sua face.

-Ei! Não fica assim- Navid direciona suas mãos para as delas tocando-as com carinho fazendo aquela corrente energética que fluía por seus corpos denunciar que a paixão e o amor ainda estavam presentes em ambos- Não vim aqui para lhe fazer relembrar essas coisas e te fazer sofrer.

-Faz parte do processo de tratamento reconhecer os erros, pedir desculpas aos que fizemos sofrer- Responde Ade com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Eu sei. E fico realmente feliz em ver com meus próprios olhos que está mesmo disposta a se recuperar- Constata o jovem apertando mais suas mãos contra as dela – Ade vim aqui lhe pedir um favor. Sei que não tenho o direito de lhe pedir algo como isso, mas você minha última esperança- Finalmente Navid está abrindo o jogo e revelando o motivo da sua inesperada visita.

-Ei! Somos amigos. Vou lhe ajudar no que puder- Havia tanta sinceridade na voz dela que ele sentiu-se maravilhado.

-Sabe o Jasper, seu traficante, ele está namorando a Annie- Ele sentiu os ombros dela se contraírem ao escutar a palavra seu traficante- E estou realmente muito preocupado com ela.

-Nossa!Não é pra menos- Constata a jovem.

-E tem mais. Tentei avisar a Annie e ela não acreditou em mim. E sabe minha queda pela escada?- Pergunta com certa dor nas palavras

-Sim. Seu acidente O que é quer o Jasper tem haver com ele?- Havia tanta curiosidade em seu tom de voz.

-Ele me empurrou escada abaixo- Finalmente o segredo era revelado. Os músculos faciais dela se contraíram incrédula.

-Tem certeza?- Ela precisava de certeza

-Sim. Absoluta- Ele ainda mantinha suas mãos sobre as dela- Por isso vim lhe pedir um enorme favor.

Preciso de provas para apresentar a diretoria e colocar esse marginal no seu devido lugar. Preciso que vá comigo ao diretor Wilson e lhe conte que comprava drogas com o Jasper- Ele sabia o quanto esse pedido era profundo e complicado, mas precisava fazê-lo mesmo assim.

-Navid! Gostaria muito de poder fazer isso, mas não posso. Se o conselho souber que tive uma recaída vou ser expulsa, sem falar que ainda estou em condicional por causa daquela detenção no colégio. É complicado- Havia tanta dor em seu tom de voz. Queria realmente poder ajudar a Annie a se livrar desse marginal, e fazê-lo pagar por ter machucado tanto o Navid.

-Eu sei. Não devia ter lhe pedido algo assim- Responde com certo desapontamento no tom de voz- Sinto muito ter vindo aqui lhe incomodar com isso. Desculpa.

Ele levanta-se soltando suas mãos da dela. Ade sentiu como se um vazio tomasse conta do seu corpo, ao perder o contato do calor do corpo dele contra o seu. Ele sorrir meio sem jeito, e direciona os lábios a testa dela depositando um beijo suave. Ela sentiu como se seu corpo pegasse fogo pelo contato rápido e gentil.

-Foi bom te ver. Se cuida Ade- Navid esboça um sorriso bobo na face. E direcionasse a porta.

-Ei! Navid! Espere- Ela levanta-se com tudo do sofá- Eu faço isso- Responde com convicção.

-Ei! Não!- Ele responde curto e grosso- Esquece que vim aqui lhe propor isso. Não tem cabimento!

-É o mínimo que posso fazer para me redimir- Explica sua decisão.

-Não posso deixar que se arisque assim!- Responde se aproximando dela- Não posso deixar que se machuque assim!

-Por quer Navid? Depois de todo sofrimento que lhe causei. De ter traído a confiança da Naomi e da Silver. É o mínimo que posso fazer!- Havia tanta confiança em seu tom de voz.

-Eu me preocupo com você! E muito!- Ele nem tinha noção das palavras saindo pelos seus lábios- Vou encontrar outro jeito de ferrar o Jasper sem que isso envolva você- Explica calmamente.

-Navid!- Adrianna se aproxima quase colando seus corpos, suas faces tão perto, os lábios dele lhe chamavam com tanta intensidade- Não mereço que se preocupe comigo- Constata com tristeza na voz.

-Infelizmente Ade não posso mandar em meu coração. O amor que sinto por você é tão intenso, tão antigo. Te amo desde meus oitos anos de idade. E por mais que esteja ferido, magoado e triste pelas coisas que me fez passar. Não deixei de ter amar um segundo se quer- Ele abre seu coração angustiado por tanto tempo longe dela.

-Eu te amo. Mesmo que não acredite mais em mim. Sei que fui burra em te usar daquele jeito. Mais me arrependo amargamente por tudo que fiz. Não sabe o quanto é difícil está perto de você e não poder te tocar. Como é difícil quando sinto aquela enorme vontade de me drogar e quero com tanta urgência escutar sua voz me dizendo que posso que eu consigo, e não te ter ao meu lado- Constata aproximando suas mãos da face dele e tocando gentilmente.

Navid sente todo seu corpo tremer pelo contato. E sua garganta arder enquanto buscava ar com necessidade. Amava tanto a jovem em sua frente. Seu peito doía tanto. Queria ser forte e resistir aos apelos do seu coração. Mas, infelizmente era um mero mortal completamente apaixonado. Os problemas enfrentados pelas mentiras dela eram tão insignificantes quando do outro lado pesava a distancia e a falta que a Ade lhe fazia sentir.

-Tenho tanto medo de me permitir amá-la novamente- Havia sinceridade e desespero no tom de voz dele, cujas mãos instintivamente direcionam a cintura dela, tornando seus corpos mais pertos.

-Eu sei. Mais preciso tanto de mais uma chance. De um novo recomeço pra nós. Prometo tentar todos os dias lhe recompensar por isso. Demonstrar-lhe em cada segundo do meu tempo ao seu lado o quanto te amo, e o quanto preciso de você- Ade inclina sua face aproximando seus lábios- Fica comigo Navid! Dar-me mais uma chance ao nosso amor?- Havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar. O par de esmeraldas nunca havia brilhado daquela forma. Não que ele tivesse presenciado.

-Sim. Porque o sofrimento longe de você é mais dilacerador que todo meu orgulho e toda a dor que me causou- Encaixa seus lábios ao dela um mero toque de lábios- Eu te amo. Você é o amor da minha vida! - Pronuncia lentamente antes de unir seus lábios em um beijo desesperado e ao mesmo tempo repleto de amor e paixão.

Um beijo tão ríspido e ao mesmo tão doce. Os lábios se tocavam com necessidade e devoção. Havia a saudade misturada com o desejo aprisionado por tanto tempo longe. As mãos tentavam diminuir as distancias e traçar os caminhos reconhecendo cada centímetro da pele um do outro. Ade agradeceu aos céus por sua mãe está no turno na noite no trabalho nesse dia. A saudade que seu corpo sentia do dele era desesperadora. Precisava sentir novamente seus corpos conectados.

Navid estremeceu quando sentiu as mãos dela deslizando pelos seus ombros livrando-o do casaco. Os lábios que até então estavam batalhando freneticamente em beijos cada segundo mais intensos, se separam. Ambos lutavam para controlar a respiração falha.

-Ade...- Ele puxava o ar com dificuldade- Sua mãe pode aparecer a qualquer momento- Havia certa timidez na face avermelhada.

-Não se preocupe. Temos a casa só para nós- Ela se aproxima mais aspirando o delicioso odor do perfume dele, sentindo seu corpo estremecer em resposta- Para matarmos toda a saudade que sentimos um do outro- Responde sorrindo percebendo a leve timidez na face dele.

Navid a beija com necessidade e paixão enquanto caminhavam lentamente em direção ao quarto dela. As roupas foram caindo ao longo do caminho. Camisetas e os jeans já estavam ao chão quando a deitou lentamente na enorme cama. Os lábios se tocando freneticamente, e as mãos reconhecendo o caminho pelos corpos. Deslizou lentamente as alças do sutiã da lingerie branca tocando com a ponta dos dedos a região descoberta escutando um gemido em resposta. Os lábios famintos trilhando caminhos deixando um calor convidativo em resposta.

Com as mãos nervosas Ade puxava os fios de cabelo dele enquanto sentia os efeitos delirantes dos lábios ágeis contra seus mamilos enrijecidos, e um calor tão convidativo se forma no meio das suas coxas, e começar a transbordar a barreira da lingerie.

Livram-se das peças intimas. Não havia tempo para caricias intimas, para preliminares, pois a necessidade de unir seus corpos era tanta que chegava a doer em seus peitos. Navid afastou com delicadeza as pernas dela permitindo encaixar seus corpos lentamente. Ade sentiu seu corpo ser preenchido com magnitude e soube naquele exato momento que seus corpos foram moldados para se amarem eternamente.

Ele era sempre tão delicado e atencioso. Sentia-se tão maravilhada ao lembrar que fora a única mulher que ele teve nos braços. Teve tantos amantes ao longo da sua curta vida, mas nenhum deles conseguiu fazê-la sentisse tão amada e especial como ele.

Começa a sentir os espasmos anunciando o triunfo do momento. Os sons tão convidativos que escapavam dos lábios dele lhe denunciavam que ele também estava tão perto.

-Eu preciso de você- Sussurra sensualmente no ouvido dele, fazendo-o tremer em resposta- Agora, hoje e sempre- Sente os lábios doces dele contra os seus e o deslizar suave da língua contra a sua.

Os movimentos se intensificam, até os corpos como em sintonia estremecer entregues aos efeitos do poderoso prazer. Ficam ainda um tempo unidos recuperando-se da intensa explosão que vivenciaram há pouco. Navid desencaixa seus corpos deitando ao lado trazendo-a para seu peito sentindo a respiração dela contra sua pele aquecendo-o.

-Parece que estou sonhando. Um sonho bom- Suspira Ade encaixando seu corpo mais contra o dele, abraçando-o fortemente.

-Isso não é um sonho querida. É a pura realidade- Deposita um beijo suave na testa dela sentindo-a estremecer.

Vão trocando caricias suaves até serem traídos pelo cansaço e adormecerem abraçados. Eram jovens e possuíam a vida toda pela frente, mas seus corações estavam habitados pelo amor que sentiam um pelo outro e um amor como esse era eterno.

**FIM**


End file.
